Realization
by Cammy1
Summary: Ryoko finally realizes Washu as a mother


Disclaimer: I dun own any one here. I think I got a new character in. . Her name is Vale! (Pronounced like Mail, Vale.. Get it?)  
  
AN: In this little chapter, there is only Ryoko and Washu. Sorry but... I just love them two sooooooooooo much, and they should actually you know, talk and stuff. Hmm. guess what? I got this idea while taking a bubble bath. Weird ain't it? But I recommend you go read my friend's fics. They are much better. Her name is 'Little Washu Chan' I think that was it. And Washu? HIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh I'm not sure, but maybe in later chapters this might actually turn out to be a Tenchi/Washu. But I'm worried 'bout Ryoko and her dear Mommy now! Okie 'nough chitchat.... Link "talking" Thinking  
  
  
  
Family Back together Chapter 1: Realization  
  
Ryoko got up. She yawned and looked out of the window. As soon as she found the moon, she knew it was 12:00 A.M. She yawned again and looked toward the kitchen. I missed dinner.. And on top of that, I missed Tenchi! She teleported off of the rafters and walked towards the kitchen. As she passed Washu's lab she heard a soft, VERY soft sob. She looked towards the door. Washu? but she didn't get an answer back, through the link. She knocked on the door but didn't see her mother's face on the door. She went along and opened the door, knowing her mother won't mind. Instead of the little red head typing lightning speed on her holo-top, she was nowhere in sight. "Washu? Washu! Where are you?" She looked around but still nothing. Right when she was going to search out-side she heard voices coming from a certain direction, from the lab. She walked towards it. She was going to turn back when she hit a dead end, but soon came face to face with a big blue door. She breathed easily; she thought it was going to be an explosion or something, not knowing what could happen once in Washu's lab.  
  
She gasped at the scene in front of her. There, on an enormous screen, was her.. At least a little replica of her, and Washu.. As an adult? The little cyan- haired girl was playing hide-and-seek with the tall red head. She couldn't look away. For some un-known reason, she was glued to watch it. "Little Ryoko? Where are you?" She heard Washu say, sarcastically. Washu knew where Ryoko was. The little girl giggled and Adult Washu turned the corner where she was. "I. . found you!" and Washu picked little Ryoko up. "Mommy you found me!" "I sure did!" "Ok, mommy, its your turn to hide!!!!!" "Alright than, count to 20!" "Ok!" And Washu put Little Ryoko down, and walked off as Ryoko started counting. Ryoko (the one now) heard someone sob and looked in that direction. What she saw broke her heart. It was Washu, sitting on a floating couch, next to a floating side table. Her eyes were red from crying, but she was still going at it.  
  
Ryoko walked up to Washu and put a helping hand on her shoulder. The action startled Washu. She turned and saw Ryoko, which made her dry her tears up. "Um. . uh, Ryoko, Wha-What are you doing up so l-later?" Washu stuttered. "Washu. . I caused you all this pain didn't I?" "N-No! That's not true." Ryoko looked at the petite scientist. Washu sighed. "What are you doing up so late, anyway, Ryoko?" she asked again. "I just woke up." "Oh. ." Washu said, a little disappointed. Ryoko teleported, to the other side of the coach, and sat down. They both looked at the screen, wanting to watch some more.  
  
Ryoko was searching frantically for her mother. Somebody, probably the one holding the camera, said, "Come on, Oko! You can find her!" Ryoko nodded with much enthusiasm and went searching again. The Ryoko on the coach teared up. She some how remembered the voice, and the whole scene actually. "Mom?" Ryoko said. Washu stared at her. Did she actually call me mom? She thought. Ryoko looked at her mother. "I'm sorry mom. It's all my fault that you are in so much pain. I hadn't realized it before. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." And with that, her tears couldn't hold in anymore, neither could Washu's. Washu hugged her daughter and Ryoko hugged back. "No-No Ryoko. It was my fault. I should have fought more, to protect you. I should have-" "No mom, you did all you could, and t-t-that's all that matters. I should have seen that along time ago." Both mother and daughter cried like that for a pretty long time. Both blaming them selves for what happened.  
  
When both of them settled down, and made up, they continued to watch the home- made movie. "Hey, mom?" Ryoko asked, still in her mother's strong, yet gentle arms. "Hmm?" "I miss Aunt Vale. What ever happened to her?" "Well, Kagato took her as well as he took us, yet I never found a trace of her after wards. The only clue I was given was by Kagato. He specifically told me that he gave her to be a slave to Kain." "Kain? You mean that guy we had to defeat with Tenchi's mother?" "Yes." "You mean she was controlled or a slave slave?" "I think she was controlled, actually. But I have no clue where she is now." "I miss her." "Me too. . me too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So? What do ya think? Like or not? Is it stupid or ok? Plz tell me. This was sappy, wasn't it? Give me any advise if you want to. Send at AmazonForevermore@aol.com Ja!!!!! 


End file.
